Phenomena associated with a sedimentary basin may be modeled using various equations. For application of a numerical technique, such equations may be discretized using a grid that includes nodes, cells, etc. Where a basin includes various types of features (e.g., stratigraphic layers, faults, etc.), nodes, cells, etc., of a grid may represent, or be assigned to, such features. In turn, discretized equations may better represent the basin and its features. Various examples of technologies, techniques, etc., described herein pertain to grids that may represent, for example, physical structures.